


Helping the Gays Stick Together

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: <3, M/M, a sort of getting together fic, and a fic for my friend's birthday, and shiro being such an adorable bab, guys just read it, its worth it i promise, so rea I really hope you like this!!!, super fluffy, super gay together, with lance and keith being super pining and super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: A continuation of my friendJulia'sfic! It literally picks up right where she left off, where Lance and Shiro land the Red Lion on the planet to get supplies, and Lance pairs off with Keith. They talk, and maybe do some other stuff... :3Also Shiro is the ultimate wingman, guys. For real.





	Helping the Gays Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BleuSarcelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Us Gays have to stick together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391575) by [Queerklancing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing). 



> OKAY SO REA I KNOW THIS IS LATE AND IM SUPER SORRY BUT!!! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!** I really hope you like it!! As soon as I finished reading Julia's story, I knew I wanted a continuation of it, and sometimes when you want something, ya gotta do it yourself, right? So, after asking if I could, I wrote the continuation of her birthday present to you as a birthday present from me!
> 
> Man I do really hope you like it. Like, really, I really hope you do. I know it's super short and cheesy but it's just supposed to be a little something that makes you smile.
> 
> I hope you smile at least once reading this <3

# Helping the Gays Stick Together

 

Lance couldn’t help but feel jittery as he landed the Red Lion on the planet’s surface. He knew Shiro was rooting for him, which was comforting, but everything was still swirling around in his mind.

 

Shiro had somehow known for ages that he’d liked Keith? And Shiro himself was gay? Or, bisexual, or whatever he wanted to identify as, and had a boyfriend-- no, a _fiance_ back on Earth? Why was this only the first he’d heard of it? Did Keith know?

 

Oh man, what if Keith was straight?

 

Lance curled up in a tight ball once Red powered down to charge. What if Keith didn’t, _wouldn’t_ feel the same way about him?

 

“C’mon, Lance, everyone is waiting for us!” Shiro called from somewhere back in the lion. When Lance didn’t answer, he came back up, putting his hand on Lance’s shoulder soothingly. “Hey, c’mon, it won’t be so bad.”

 

“But what if it is?” Lance whispered, burying his face into his arms. “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

 

Shiro snorted lightly, but quickly brushed it off. “Well, you won’t know until you try, now, will you?”

 

Lance breathed out a long sigh, before finally looking up at Shiro again. He bit at his lip before nodding, then stood up, leaning into Shiro’s hand. “I guess you’re right.” he replied lowly. “Well, wish me luck.”

 

“Trust me, Lance,” Shiro said with a smirk, and patted his shoulder firmly, “you won’t need luck.”

 

They were quiet exiting the Red Lion together, the last ones to join the group that was hovering at the centre of the circle the lions made.

 

“Hey, nice of you two to show up.” Hunk said teasingly. He bumped his shoulder against Lance’s lightly. “What were you two talking about?”

 

“Nothing!” Lance squeaked, and shied away from Hunk. “Nothing at all.”

 

Pidge narrowed her eyes at him over her glasses. “Sounds suspicious… But okay.”

 

“Let’s focus here, guys.” Shiro cut in, interrupting any more questions Hunk or Pidge had for Lance. Lance couldn’t help but breathe out a sigh of relief. “Coran, you said we needed to stop for supplies? What sort of supplies?”

 

Lance tried to pay attention to what Coran said, he really did, but as soon as he spotted Keith on Hunk’s left and Keith flashed him a smile, Lance was so fucking helpless.

 

The way his hair flowed lightly in the breeze, how vibrant his eyes seemed when contrasted against his dark hair, how chiselled his jaw… Let alone how nice and tall he was. He looked like he could tie Lance up in a bow as easily as snapping a twig.

 

God, how did he not realize how gay he was sooner?

 

Then, Keith walked up to him, and crossed his arms over his chest. “Ready?”

 

“Hu-- What?” Lance stuttered out. _Smooth,_ he thought to himself bitterly.

 

Keith breathed out a chuckle, and shook his head, a fond smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Coran told us what to look for, and now we’re splitting up to go look for it.” he tilted his head slightly, and narrowed his eyes down at Lance. “Weren’t you paying attention?”

 

Lance’s gaze was completely drawn in on the way Keith’s lips moved with each word he made, but with great difficulty, he managed to tear his eyes away from his gorgeous lips up to to his stunning eyes. “Yeah, totally, I was there for the conversation, I am more than ready for this.” he rambled, whirling his arms about.

 

“You didn’t hear a single word of Coran’s instructions, did you?” Keith asked dryly.

 

With a small pout, Lance relented, and offered a small “No”.

 

“At least **I** was paying attention.” Keith said with a smirk. “C’mon, let’s get looking.”

 

Lance could only nod and follow after Keith.

 

“I think I’ll stay here, guys.” Shiro called out to the rapidly dispersing group. “I’ll keep an eye on the lions and just, uh, _rest_? If that’s okay?”

 

“Of course, Shiro!” Allura immediately agreed. “Call us if you need anything.”

 

When Lance turned around to face Shiro, he gestured to he and Keith before giving a wink and a thumbs up. Lance was positive his face turned red, so he grabbed Keith’s elbow and pulled him out of the clearing before he could look back at Shiro.

 

They walked in silence for the first few minutes, just, comfortable in each other’s presence. It was nice, Lance didn’t realize how much he _truly_ missed being around Keith until he was allowed to silently bask in his presence.

 

“So, Lance…” Keith began, slowing to a stop as he tried to gather his thoughts. “I uh, I just… Well, I wanted to apologize.”

 

“Apologize?” Lance cut in, confused. What could he have to apologize for?

 

Keith nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, for how I treated you after I came back in that pod. I shouldn’t have brushed you aside like that.”

 

Lance leaned back on his heels, absorbing Keith’s words.

 

“And I should have made an effort to talk to you sooner.” Keith continued, his gaze practically glued down to the ground between them. “So… I’m really sorry about that.”

 

“I understand why you were the way you were.” Lance said soothingly, and reached up to clasp Keith’s shoulder lightly. “The information you had was big, and we had to act on it. And we’ve been crazy on the move ever since. So, it’s fine man.”

 

Keith finally looked up at him after a moment with a smile. His right hand came up to rest on top of Lance’s where it was still perched on his shoulder, and Lance had to fight the urge to jerk his hand back, not because he didn’t like it, but because he _really_ liked the feeling of Keith’s hand on his.

 

As Keith turned and started to walk away, Lance wasn’t ready for his hand to leave Keith’s. So, without thinking, he reached out and grabbed it, twining their fingers together.

 

Keith immediately stumbled to a stop and whirled around to face him with wide eyes. “Uh… Lance, what…?”

 

“Sorry!” Lance immediately shrieked, and dropped Keith’s hand like it was on fire. “Shit, I uh, I don’t know what I was thinking! That was probably like, super weird right? That was totally super weird. God, I am **so** sorry--”

 

Keith reached forwards to grab Lance’s hand again, silencing any further rambling from Lance so efficiently that his jaw clicked as he shut his mouth. “Lance, it’s fine.” Keith assured softly, and took his time twining their fingers together comfortably. “I just, uh… Wasn’t expecting it.” His cheeks flushed pink as he let their hands dangle between them.

 

Lance couldn’t stop staring at their hands, folded together like they were meant to be that way, or something. It looked so right that Lance couldn’t contain the giggle bubbling up from his chest.

 

Keith’s gaze snapped up to Lance when the giggles started pouring out from between his lips, looking confused and a little offended.

 

“No no! Keith, I swear I’m not laughing at us.” Lance assured between giggles. “I just, wow, I just can’t believe us holding hands makes me so happy.”

 

“Really?” Keith whispered.

 

“Really.” Lance assured, and leaned forwards to press his forehead to Keith’s lightly.

 

Keith’s face went red at their proximity, even his nose was red. But he didn’t pull away. If anything, he relaxed and moved into Lance a little bit.

 

Lance really wanted to kiss the red off of his nose. Or, make his face even redder.

 

 _‘Don’t hesitate if you know what you want’,_ Shiro had said. Well, Lance definitely knew what he wanted now.

 

* * *

 

Shiro couldn’t believe he was using his lion’s sight to see where Lance and Keith were, and what they were doing, but he wasn’t planning on stopping anytime soon.

 

As soon as Lance leaned his head into Keith’s, Shiro whooped out loud in the clearing, causing birds to scatter.

  
But he didn’t care. His boys were gonna be gay together and he was _living_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone!!! I know it was super short and sweet but I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)! Feel free to come yell at me about literally anything, I would love to hear from you all <3


End file.
